An Unconventional Lady & Angel of Mercy
by RavenDove
Summary: An Unconventional Lady and its Sequal Angel of mercy
1. An Unconventional Lady

A Note To The Reader:  
  
I was born November 6, 1978. Exactly one-hundred, and eighteen years after Abraham Lincoln was first elected President of The United States. That is also five years after "Bonanza" was canceled. I discovered the show recently by watching PAX. I apologize in advance to anyone who is offended by the content of this story. I tried to be both true to the show, and historically accurate.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Lyda Mae Huff  
  
**********  
  
AN UNCONVENTIONAL LADY  
by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff  
  
**********  
  
It was past midday when Joe and Adam Cartwright stopped at the stream to water their horses. Adam was the oldest of the three Cartwright brothers, and Little Joe the youngest. The two were a contrast to each other, with Adam over six feet tall, and Joe only five, ten. Adam had short, black hair, and dark-brown eyes, with a strong jaw. He wore black clothes, and a brown leather coat, with a black hat. Joe had curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and a rounder face. He wore brown clothes, black boots, a green swede jacket, and dark-brown hat. Adam's horse was brown, and Joe's a black and white pinto.  
  
They had been out tracking a puma that eluded them, and would need to head home soon if they wanted to be there before sundown. It was mid-October and the sun was setting earlier. There were men approaching on horse back and a small, weary, covered wagon drawing up to the stream ten yards in the other direction.   
  
The wagon driver was a small woman in brown riding skirt and cape. She wore a black, Spanish style hat over her dark curls and kept to herself as she watered her horses and filled her canteens.   
  
The horsemen came up to Adam and Joe pulling rifles. Adam hoped they didn't see the wagon driver through the brush.   
  
"Drop your guns!" the uglier of the two demanded.  
  
Joe, and Adam had no chance to draw, and could only do as ordered. So each dropped his side-arm to the ground. Then something shattered the stalk of the quiet one's rifle and the gun fired, sending a grazing shot at Joe's head that knocked him to the ground and partly into the stream. This startled the horses and the man was thrown to the ground. The wagon driver had fired the shot and she reloaded as she ran for cover. The ugly one aimed at her, but Adam managed to grab his leg and shove it, unhorsing him. The man lost both of his guns as he went down. The man pulled a knife, and he and Adam wrestled for it. The knife ripped through Adams inner left thigh. He managed to get his gun and fired point blank at the ugly man.  
  
The other man managed to get up, but his right arm hung useless. He managed to get a gun in his left hand as Adam threw the corpse off of himself. The man fired several times and managed to hit Adam twice. Joe came to and the man aimed at him. The shot was off and before the man had a chance Joe managed to grab his gun and shoot.  
  
The wagon driver ran up to the carnage carrying a black bag. She quickly determined that both bandits were dead and set down beside Adam. Joe came over as she pulled off her scarf and fashioned a tourniquet around Adams leg.   
  
"What are you doing?" Joe asked.  
  
"Trying to save a life." She managed to stop the flow of blood, then pushing her wire framed spectacles up and leaving a smear of blood on the bridge of her nose, she took a knife to the leg of Adam's pants exposing the wound. "The artery was nicked, I'm going to need more stuff from my wagon." She pulled Joe down beside her and put his hand on the stick she was using to control the tourniquet. "Keep this tight, or he bleeds to death." She jumped up, and headed for her wagon.  
  
Joe didn't know what think, but he could hardly object. "Who are you?" he asked once she had returned.  
  
She set down another sturdy black case and a large bag. "I'm Dr. Josephine Argyle and now is not the time to argue." She opened Adams shirt. "The first bullet passed through fatty tissue." She indicated entry and exit wounds just above his right hip. "The second was deflected and traveled along the rib-cage." There was an entry wound near his heart, but bruising in a line to a lump just under Adam's left arm. She held up Adam's left arm and the wrist hung at an odd angle. "Broken ulna." she sighed. "We need to move him someplace flatter."  
  
She moved quickly laying boards from her wagon acrossed rocks and laying a blanket over them to create a platform nearly waist high. "Help me move him." she ordered taking hold of the tourniquet, and lifting his legs.  
  
Joe obeyed taking hold of Adam's torso. The sand where he had been laying was stained crimson. "My name is Joseph Cartwright, and this is my brother Adam."  
  
She straightened him on the platform. "Where I've been they don't have the luxury of knowing all their patients names."  
  
"Where have you been?" Joe asked, half not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Where young men die, Mr. Cartwright." she said, checking Adam's pulse. Adam stirred and she quieted him with chloroform. Then she began to clean the wound in his leg with carbolic acid.  
  
**********  
  
The Ponderosa was the biggest cattle ranch around. The main house was a sturdy log structure. There was a barn, chicken coops, corrals, a bunk house, and sheds laid out around it.   
  
Joe steered the wagon to a stop outside the house and Ben rushed out to meet him. The sight of his son on this strange wagon was unsettling. Ben was a big man in his early fifties and three times a widower. He had white hair, with dark-brown eyes, and it was clear that Adam looked the most like his father. He wore a blue-grey shirt, a tan leather vest, dark-brown pants, black boots, and a green scarf tied around his neck.   
  
Hoss followed close on his fathers heals. He was the biggest Cartwright and middle brother, and had actually been named Eric Haas Cartwright. He had sandy-brown hair, and blue eyes, with a big round, and friendly face. He wore a white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, mid-shade brown pants, black boots, and a leather vest similar to his Pa's.  
  
The wagon trailed four horses behind, two of them carrying corpses. Joe looked disheveled, and had his head wrapped in a bandage that was a little pink above his right eye.  
  
"Where is Adam?" Ben called out.  
  
Joe's eyes looked half panicked, "In the wagon with Dr. Argyle."  
  
Ben helped himself into the back of the wagon, and was greeted by an even stranger sight. The little woman attending to his oldest son was fair skinned, with wavy brown hair, and green eyes, and wore glasses. She was muddied, and covered in blood that was plainly not her own. She looked ten times the mess that Joe did, but not nearly as bad as her charge. Ben grimaced, "Dr. Argyle, I presume."  
  
"Indeed," she said, "And the corpses would be Kenneth and Erin Bagley."  
  
**********  
  
Doc Brown was an older man, in a grey suit. He poked and prodded at Joe, who sat patiently, but with an annoyed look. The doctor removed the bandage from Joe's head and examined the stitches Dr. Argyle had made in his scalp. "That's a dangerous place for a bullet to pass, young man."  
  
Dr. Argyle raised an eyebrow, "A fortunate scratch."  
  
The old doctor eyed her with a sardonic look. "You call that a scratch?"  
  
"A deep one yes, but still a scratch." she answered with practiced calm. "Though he briefly lost consciousness, there is no sign of a concussion. Just look in his eyes."  
  
He looked into Joe's eyes, and holding a lit match he saw the pupils contract, and dilate in a normal fashion. He scowled. She was right, but that didn't give the woman a place to presume. "Bah!" He picked up his bag, and stormed out. "If your sons die because of her Ben, don't come crying to me." he slammed the door behind himself.  
  
Ben frowned after the man, but said nothing. He noticed Dr. Argyle holding her fists clenched so tight that he was surprised her palms weren't bleeding.   
  
"How like a man!" she unclenched her hands, barely permitting Ben to glance the marks left by her nails, as she re-bandaged Joe's head. "He didn't ask for any proof that I am telling the truth, because he either assumed there was none or that he wouldn't accept it if there was."  
  
Roy Coffee, had been listening the whole time from the top of the stairs, and decided it was time to come down. "You have proof?" Coffee was an older man, with a kind face, grey hair, and a neatly trimmed mustache. He wore a blue and red checked shirt, with black western tie, black pants, and a grey vest with a Sheriff's star on it. In his hand was a brown hat.  
  
She reached inside one of her bags, and pulled out a thick, brown envelope. "All verifiable." she said handing it to the Sheriff.  
  
Roy opened the envelope, and thumbed through the contents. Very thorough; diplomas, licences, letters, and even pictures. "Syracuse Collage of Medicine, class of 1857, a letter of praise from Dr. Jonathan Letterman, Medical Director for the North Army of the Potomac." Coffee shook his head. "What's this?" he pulled out a picture, and handed it to her. She stood in front of a tent with a group of men in Northern uniforms, their cloths covered in blood, and their faces weary.  
  
"It was taken nearly six months ago; not far from the Battle of Seven Pines." she took her papers from the Sheriff, and stowed them back in her bag.  
  
"Everything seems to be in order." Roy admitted. "I know that there are lady doctors in the world Mama, I just didn't expect to meet one. All I was told, was that Adam and Joe had both been shot."  
  
"So you brought mister Ladies can't be doctors' with." she half smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." he turned to the door. "I have to go now, but I'll check back again tomorrow, and see if Adam is better able to give a statement." They all bid him goodbye in turn as he slipped on his coat, and walked out the door.  
  
Ben was more curious about this lady than ever. "What exactly is your story Dr. Argyle?"  
  
"I owe you as much." She took off her glasses, and polished them before looking up at Ben. "My friends call me Jo," she shrugged, "at least they did when I had friends." She took a seat next Joe on the sofa. "I was born in New York City, May 25, 1835 to Joseph and Victoria Argyle, and I was christened Josephine Victoria Argyle. My brother Michael was born three and a half years later. When I was eleven, my mother died, and if there had been a doctor near by she might still be alive."  
  
"Is that why you chose to become a doctor?" Joe asked  
  
She nodded, "Yes." She took a moment to compose herself. "My father was an opera singer, and after mother died he took Michael, and I with him on tore. We had tutors, but I wanted more. When I was eighteen I enrolled in a ladies college, but was unhappy with the curriculum. Two years later I entered the Syracuse College of Medicine. Father died of pneumonia before I graduated, and Michael enrolled in West Point. I chose to pursue an internship at a hospital in Sacramento."   
  
She stood up again, and began to pace. "After the last Presidential election I went back East to visit my brother. Knowing full well I might not get another chance. After the fighting started we lost track of each other. I volunteered unofficially with the Medical Corp." She paused looking away from them.  
  
"What happened?" Ben asked.  
  
She looked at him with the sun dying in the window beside her. "I found my baby brother." she closed her eyes trying not to cry. "They had to dig him out from seven deep in Bloody Lane, and by the time he got to the field hospital, it was too late." She opened her eyes again. "His dying words were as rough as the battle, Jo, get the Hell out of here'. There were men dying left and right and I never really had a place there! So I packed up all that was mine and left."  
  
"That is how you came to be traveling West alone?" Ben asked.  
  
"I took a train as far as I could and then bought my wagon and horses." She bowed her head, and then looked up again. "All that is mine is the trade I have worked for. There is no one expecting me anywhere and there is no one left to care if I should disappear from the face of the Earth." she paused briefly. "And because I intervened where some would say I have no place and wash their hands of it; the life of your son is on my head."  
  
"If that is how you choose to see it Josephine, but I am certain now, that two of my sons would be dead if not for you." Ben nodded. "If you will stay until Adam is better, I would be more than grateful."  
  
Her face softened as she looked at Ben, not minding that he called her in the familiar. "I won't lie to you. If Adam lives ten days he has a chance. If he lives two full weeks, he may survive. But if infection sets in or he starts to hemorrhage; I'm not God. If his leg does have to be removed the cycle starts over again, and his chances lessen."  
  
"I realize that." Ben nodded soberly.  
  
"I will need some supplies and some one must be with him around the clock." she stated. "He can do nothing for himself, and too much movement could destroy any chance to save his leg. Plus with a broken wrist crutches are out of the question for now."  
  
"Make a list of what you will need doctor, and I will get it for you." Ben reassured her. "And I'll take the watch after Hoss, because you look bone tired."  
  
Dr. Argyle could only nod agreement. "Don't hesitate to wake me if there is trouble."  
  
**********  
  
Dr. Thaddius Johanson stepped from the stage to the Virginia City street. He was an older man, with greying temples to contrast his blond hair. He wasn't too tall, and had grown a little round in the middle over the years. His beard was finely sculpted, and trimmed, and his face looked as though he had once had no care in the world, but it had grow lined with concern in the last few years. His blue eyes still had a hint of sparkle, or perhaps a stifled grin. He wore a brown suit, and placed a top hat on his head. He reached up for his travel bag, and the black bag of his profession. Then thanking the driver he continued on the quest that had brought him here. Virginia City, Nevada was a quintessential Western town. He found his way to the Sheriff's office, and went in.   
  
Behind the desk was a kindly looking man, with grey hair, and a mustache, who wore a badge. He was talking to a younger man with curly brown hair, in brown cloths, and a green jacket. "How is Adam doing today?" the older man asked.  
  
The young man frowned, "He had a real rough night last night Roy, but he seemed to be doing better by the time I left this morning."  
  
"Do you think his head is clear enough to give me a full statement yet?"  
  
"He might be," the young man shrugged, "you just have to catch him at the right time."  
  
Thaddius cleared his throat, "Pardon me, but what is ailing this Adam?"  
  
The younger man looked at him with weariness. "I didn't catch your name sir."  
  
"I'm Dr. Thaddius Johanson, of Sacramento."  
  
"I'm Joe Cartwright and this is Sheriff Roy Coffee." the young man returned. "My brother Adam and I met up with some bandits a few days back, and Adam took the worst of it, as far as the living are concerned. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I'm a curious man." Thaddius replied. "What do you mean by the living are concerned'?"  
  
Roy cleared his throat, "He means the bandits are both dead."  
  
Thaddius nodded, "Oh!"  
  
"You came in here for a reason doctor?" Coffee asked.  
  
"I'm looking for some one Sheriff." Thaddius nodded. "Has a young woman about five foot two, with wavy, brown hair, and green eye, dressed like a school marm, and answering to the nick-name of Jo been through here?"  
  
Joe, and Roy exchanged looks.  
  
"It may be hard to believe, but her name is Josephine Argyle, and she is a medical doctor."  
  
"Why are you looking for her doctor?" the Sheriff asked.  
  
"She was a business partner of mine, and I really do need to find her."  
  
"Do you mean she shared a practice with you?" Joe asked.  
  
"Yes, she did," Thaddius strained, "and I need to make things right with her before death or senility make that impossible."  
  
Joe leaned on Roy's desk. "I know where she is, but she isn't interested in seeing much of anyone."  
  
Thaddius smiled relief, "That is a risk I must take."  
  
**********  
  
Ben entered Adam's room slowly, listening to Dr. Argyle read aloud from Shakespeare's "The Rape of Lucrece". She was sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed. He looked at her, and not for the first time, he thought to himself, that she dressed in such an unattractive manner on purpose. She looked down right matronly in her plain navy skirt, and conservative cream blouse. It was fastened tightly at her throat with an emerald broach, which was her only adornment. Her hair was done in a half bun, with the bottom half in spit curls, and those glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose  
  
She read with a great deal of emotion. ["What win I if I gain the thing I seek? A dream, a breath, a froth of fleeting joy: Who buys a minute's mirth to wail a week? Or sells eternity to get a toy?]   
  
["For one sweet grape who would the vine destroy?]   
  
["Or what fond beggar, but to touch the crown, ]  
  
["Would with the scepter straight be stricken down?"]   
  
Adam chose that exact moment to yawn. Josephine stopped in her reading, and eyed him suspiciously. "Remind me to be as kind when it is your turn to read."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just tired."  
  
"Then I'll put the book up for now." she marked the place, and set it on the shelf.  
  
Ben took a good look at his son. Adam was bruised, and had a small cut on his right cheek, plus he had five days growth of beared. His left arm was now in a cast, and his left arm, and leg had been propped up on pillows. Adam looked uncomfortable. "How are you feeling Adam?"  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
Ben grimaced, "Better than death warmed over."  
  
"Then I look better than I feel." Adam smiled back at his father.  
  
"I need to go downstairs for a minute." Dr. Argyle interrupted.  
  
"Not a problem." Ben said taking a seat in the chair she had just vacated.  
  
**********  
  
Josephine set a glass of water on the dining table and pored a packet of powder into it. She then stirred it thoroughly, until the powder dissolved. Joseph came in through the door carrying a package, and she turned around to see who it was, taking the spoon from the glass. Joe was followed by Dr. Johanson, and on seeing him she dropped the spoon and screamed.   
  
Thaddius was overjoyed to see her and tried to take her into his arms. "You are alive Jo!" he exclaimed. She slapped him hard. He let go of her, and rubbed his cheek. "Yes, I deserved that." He shook his head.  
  
Ben came running down the stairs. "Did you scream Josephine?"  
  
She looked over to Ben, but before she could say anything Thaddius chimed in. "That was my fault." Thaddius offered his had to Ben, who didn't take it. "I'm Dr. Thaddius Johanson," he took his hand back, "I've come looking for Dr. Argyle and she didn't expect me."  
  
Josephine looked at him with indignation. "Your last words to me were, Don't ever return.' and I took you seriously, so now that you've found me, you can leave." She picked up the glass, and stormed up the stairs.   
  
They all watched her go, and Joe couldn't help but ask. "What was that about?"  
  
Thaddius piked up his hat from where it had fallen. "I have alot to apologize for." He straightened up, and dusted the hat off.  
  
"Who are you to her?" Ben eyed the man suspiciously.  
  
"Her former partner, one time teacher, and uncle."  
  
Joe was surprised, "You never said anything about being her uncle?"   
  
"Joseph Argyle's first wife was my sister Madeline, and though she and her baby both died in childbirth, Joseph and I remain close." Thaddius explained.  
  
"And when Josephine and Michael were born, they learned to call you uncle." Ben finished.  
  
Thaddius nodded, "Joseph could have blamed me for Victoria's death, because I was kept at the hospital and couldn't join them on their country outing. He never did, we kept in touch when he went on tour." He smiled, "Jo could have been an opera singer like her father, and in fact she did preform with him, but it wasn't what she wanted."  
  
Joe stifled a laugh, "Her preform opera?"  
  
Thaddius threw him a cold look. "Don't laugh, she is quite good and plays several musical instruments as well."  
  
Ben wasn't laughing, "And she chose to pursue a career in medicine instead."  
  
Thaddius looked to Ben, "She is one of the best doctors I've ever seen. After my wife Caroline died; we set up the practice in Sacramento together."  
  
Ben offered the doctor a seat, and took one himself. "If I might ask, what happened between you two?"  
  
"The War Mr. Cartwright." he pulled a page from a newspaper out of his pocket. On it were the dead of Antietam, with Lt. Michael Argyle's name circled. "Now that Michael is gone, we are each all the other has left."  
  
**********  
  
Ben had talked to Dr. Johanson for well over an hour before the man had headed back to town on his rented horse. Ben made his way back up stairs, and heard the sound of a lady singing, accompanied by guitar. It was coming from Adam's room, and he stood in the doorway to listen.  
  
[The minstrel boy to the war is gone,  
In the ranks of death you'll find him.  
His father's sword he has girded on,  
And his wild harp slung behind him.]  
  
Dr. Argyle played, and sang beautifully. Her fingers moved with practiced ease.  
  
["Land of song," said the warrior bard,  
"Though all the world betrays thee.  
One sword at least thy rights shall guard,  
One faithful harp shall praise thee."]  
  
Adam tried to clap when the song ended, but thought the better of it. "That was wonderful. Where did you learn to play?"  
  
Ben smiled, "Her father taught her." He looked a Josephine, "I was told you sing opera."  
  
She looked up from tuning Adam's guitar. "Not with a guitar." She looked back down, "Has Uncle Thaddius left?"  
  
"Yes, but he will be back."  
  
"He was never one to give up," she laughed, "that's what makes him a good doctor."  
  
"He seems sincere about wanting to make thinks right." Ben told her.  
  
She shook her head, "There are wounds the eyes of men can't see, that words alone won't heal, and good intentions may never make right again." Then, as if to change the subject, she began to play again. The melody was haunting, and had no words.  
  
**********  
  
Joe was cutting wood when Sheriff Coffee, and Dr. Johanson rode up. "Hello Roy." he waved. "Josephine gave me a message for you doctor."  
  
"What was that?" he asked, dismounting.  
  
Joe looked at the ground before telling him. "She said if you showed up again today, I was to tell you to, Go sit on a hot coal,' and that you would know what she means."  
  
Thaddius shook his head. "I do know what she means, and it's not very lady like."  
  
Joe shrugged, "It seems to me, that where you're concerned, she's done with being a lady."  
  
"Please just tell her I'm here, and this time I'm going to wait right here until she talks to me." he pointed to the ground.  
  
"I need to talk to her myself, along with you, and Adam." Roy stated. "If you'll lead the way Joe." He followed Joe inside.  
  
**********  
  
Josephine raked the razor over the last portion of Adam's chin with quick precession; for she had become both doctor, and nurse in recent days. She wiped the razor on a towel, and then handed the towel to Adam to wipe his face. As she set the razor back in its place, Hoss held up a hand mirror for Adam to inspect the lady's work in.  
  
"I certainly look more like myself." His bruises were fading, and his color was improved.  
  
Hoss took the mirror away, and began to bundle the dirty linens to take down stairs. "You sure do Adam."  
  
"So how long are you going to keep me in this bed doctor?" Adam asked anxiously.  
  
Josephine perched on the edge of the bed, as she buttoned the front of his pajama shirt over his bandages. "It's been nine days, and you need to stay put until the risk of hemorrhage has passed."  
  
Adam frowned, "How long will that be?"  
  
"Day after tomorrow I'll see about moving you downstairs for the afternoon." She gave him her sweetest smile.  
  
Adam resigned himself to the fact, "I guess I can wait another two days."  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Hoss opened it. "Hello Sheriff Coffee." he greeted.  
  
"Hello Hoss. Is Adam up to a visit?" Roy asked.  
  
Hoss smiled, "The Doc and I just finished making him presentable."  
  
Adam called out from his bed, "I heard that!"  
  
Hoss stepped aside to let Roy, and little Joe into the room. Then picking up the bundle of linens he said. "I know you heard me Big Brother. The bandits didn't get your ears." and with that the gentle giant named Hoss departed.  
  
Roy reached into his pocket. "I need to talk to the three of you about the bandits you killed."  
  
Josephine stood, and held up a hand in protest, "I just shot the gun out of one's hand, and that was all I did."  
  
Roy was little miffed at being interrupted, but he decided not to show it. "Okay, the bandits they killed." He handed her a hand bill with the dead men's pictures on it. It read, The Bagley Brothers, Wanted for Murder, $1,500, Dead or Alive.' "I have here the fifteen hundred dollars, for the three of you to divvy up." he held up the money. "I would suggest five hundred each."  
  
"Or seven hundred, and fifty for each of them." Josephine added, pointing to Adam and then to Joe.  
  
Joe wasn't one to quibble about found money, but he had to speak. "But if you hadn't been there; Adam, and I would be two more notches in their gun belts."  
  
Josephine rolled down and fastened her shirt sleeves. "But nothing, I'm a doctor, and that's blood money." she indicated the bills in Roy's hand.  
  
Joe was about to raise another objection, but the look on Adam's face told him not to push it. So instead he turned to the doctor, and said. "Your Uncle Taddious is outside, and he said he wouldn't leave until you spoke with him."  
  
She headed for the door with any angry spark in her eyes. "I suppose he thought my message was funny."  
  
Joe called after her, "Actually he wasn't laughing."  
  
**********  
  
Josephine had thrown a grey shawl over her shoulder before exiting the house. She found Uncle Thaddius leaning on a fence. "When are you going to give up?"  
  
"When you forgive me and agree to come back Sacramento with me." he answered, walking toward her.   
  
"You'll have a long wait and probably have patients to get back to before I'll be ready to give in.", her face was blank.  
  
"There is someone else to take care of my patients." he said. "I thought I'd lost you forever, and I'm not going to lose you again."  
  
Josephine's face grew acid, "My leaving was not your fault, but the manner in which I left was."  
  
"I was a fool." he stated plainly. "You knew that if you didn't go, you would never see Michael again."  
  
"Yes," she said back, "and you were being selfish."  
  
"And maybe I'm being selfish now." he admitted.  
  
"Yes, you are." she turned, and stormed back into the house.  
  
**********  
  
It was Halloween, and the Cartwrights had much to celebrate. Fifteen days had passed since that day by the stream, and Adam had lived the two weeks that Dr. Argyle had stated he must before she would say with certainty that he would live. Joe and Hoss unloaded Adam's litter from the back of the wagon, and they went to join the carnival. Each Cartwright man was dressed in their finery, with white shirts, and black Western ties under their Sunday suits. Josephine wore a skirt and jacket of fine olive green, with a matching hat over her half-bun, and spit curls. The outfit had been a gift from Adam and Joe, because she had refused any of the reward money, and for once she wore the emerald earrings that matched her broach.  
  
It was near sunset as they found a place for Adam and they set the litter atop some crates so he could better see what was going on. The litter had been built by Hoss and it was made to either lay flat, or the back could be raised into a chair. Adam had his left arm in a sling and Dr. Argyle had insisted they wrap his legs in a blanket. Ben helped Hoss and Joe get Adam situated, while Dr. Argyle watched.  
  
"Are you comfortable Adam?" Ben asked.  
  
Adam actually batted his eyelashes, "Better than comfortable, I'm starting to feel like an Egyptian Pharaoh."  
  
Ben looked to Josephine, "Are you sure he's recovering?"  
  
Hoss answered before she could, "He's just funnin' Pa."  
  
Dr. Argyle nodded, "I can see the comparison." She put her hand on the litter's chair back, "It is alot like the drawings I've seen," she lifted her nose, "but not as ornate."  
  
Hoss smiled, "I got the idea from a picture in a book."  
  
Adam raised his right hand pointing to Hoss, "That explains it."  
  
Joe shook his head, "If the Pharaoh has no further need of me," he gave a mock bow, "then perhaps the lady would care to join me for a dance." He offered Josephine his arm.  
  
The lady took the offered arm, "I believe I would."  
  
**********  
  
They had erected a temporary dance floor at the end of the road, with just enough space for wagons to get by. They had a band, and some one had gone through all the trouble to wheel out a piano. Joe, and Jo danced with the rest of the giddy crowd.  
  
When the dance was over Joe pointed to the piano, "Don't you play?"  
  
"Yes I do," she answered with a sly smile, "but if you suggest what I think you are about to, you should remember I don't have to be gentle when I remove you stitches." Joe unconsciously reached toward his head. "I preformed before audiences to please my father, and I play now to suit my fancy." She looked him straight in the eye. "I will never play to suit a man's ego again."  
  
**********  
  
Hoss had gone to join the fun, and Ben sat with Adam watching the people enjoy themselves. As folks passed they greeted the two Cartwrights with enthusiasm. Many were glad to see Adam in town, for they had all had enough of hearing he would die form Doc Brown.  
  
Thaddius approached, "Greetings Mr. Cartwright." he offered to Ben.  
  
Ben nodded, "Dr. Johanson," he gestured to Adam, "I don't believe you've met my oldest son, Adam."  
  
Thaddius reached to shake Adam's hand, "I'm glad to see your condition has improved since I first arrived in town."  
  
"And you know of my condition?" Adam questioned, as he shook Thaddius's hand.  
  
"Your little brother Joseph likes to talk." Thaddius smiled. "But I knew my Jo could handle it."  
  
"You must be Dr. Argyle's dear Uncle Thaddius." Adam smiled back. "She doesn't have a very high opinion of you."  
  
"That doesn't lesson my opinion of her skill any."  
  
Doc Brown approached for the direction of the dance floor. "It's good to see you Adam," he offered in a backhanded manor, "I thought for sure you would be dead by now."  
  
Thaddius looked at Doc Brown. "Why on Earth would you think that?"  
  
Brown looked back in a condescending manor, "I don't know you stranger, but this man was attended to by a woman doctor."  
  
"I'm Dr. Thaddius Johanson." Thaddius responded in a perturbed fashion. "And who are you to question Dr. Argyle's abilities?"  
  
"My name is Brown," he pointed to himself, "and I am the doctor around here."  
  
Ben was afraid this would come to blows, so he stood. "That's enough gentlemen!" but neither man listened.  
  
"Is that so doctor?" the question was rhetorical. "Then surely as a fellow physician, you know that a ninety-seven percent survival rate for trauma victims is unheard of." Thaddius stated.  
  
"What dose that have to do with it?" Doc brown asked, indignant.  
  
Thaddius smiled, "That is Dr. Josephine Argyle's record."  
  
Dr. Brown's jaw dropped, and he took a moment to recover.  
  
"You should get all of the facts before you judge Doctor." Thaddius continued a little more softly. "She would have been first in her class, if not for prejudiced men like yourself."  
  
Joseph, and Dr. Argyle had approached behind Doc Brown, and heard most of what had been said. "I'll tell you my secret Dr. Brown." Josephine said, startling the man. He jumped, and turned to face her, but remained silent. "Carbolic acid and bromine when called for." she stated with even gaze. "By treating the wounds with antiseptic in the first place, more often then not, they remain free of infection." She smiled, "And you know infection is the real killer."  
  
Dr. Brown looked at her dumb founded for a moment. "That actually makes sense." he half whispered, then made a hasty retreat.  
  
Josephine knew that was as close as she would get to an apology. She looked over to Thaddius, "So, you would still defend me against the armies of ignorance."  
  
"Yes dear Jo, I would." Thaddius looked at Josephine with sad eyes.  
  
She smiled, "Then I will forgive you Uncle," she raised a finger, "but don't ever try to dictate to me again."  
  
He took her in his arms, and this time she didn't fight. "Fair enough." he said. He pushed her away so he could look into her green eyes, "You've more than proven that you can take care of yourself."  
  
Adam put his right hand on his chin, "Does this mean you will be going to Sacramento?"  
  
Josephine regarded him kindly, "As soon as you've recovered enough for me to leave."  
  
Joe bent down to whisper in Adam's ear. "I'll give you my share of the reward money, if you have a relapse."  
  
Ben overheard, "I'm surprised at you Joseph," he said with a mocking tone, "she is an older woman." They all laughed as Joe turned red.  
  
"I think Little Joe just wants another chance to try and goad me into playing the piano." Dr. Argyle said, feigning maidenly distress. At that, even Joe laughed.  
  
**********  
  
Out side of the Cartwright house, Dr Johanson climbed up into Josephine's wagon. He had dressed down for the task of driving it to Sacramento. "Goodbye Jo." he said as he reached for the reigns.  
  
"I'll send you a telegram when I'm ready to leave here." Josephine waved after him.  
  
Ben watched from the porch. He looked down to the photograph in his hand. It was from the carnival, and he had just had it framed. Adam sat in the middle, on his litter. Ben stood behind. On Adam's right, were Hoss and Joe, and on his left sat Doctors Johanson and Argyle. All were smiling  
  
**********  
THE END 


	2. Angel of Mercy

To The Reader:

The following story was written over three years ago and was never fully polished. I always meant to get back to it, but have never had the chance because life hasn't let me. I give it to you now in its current form and ask you to be kind in your criticism.

RavenDove

---

Angel Of Mercy: The sequel to Unconventional Lady

By Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff

---

Will Cartwright dozed in the stagecoach as it made its way over the well-worn road. Will was a good size man with handsome features. He had brown hair and eyes, and a neat mustache, and he wore a blue shirt, black pants and had a dark brown hat resting over his eyes.

Beside Will, his cousin Hoss sat going over the instructions his father had given them for this trip. Hoss was a big man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt, brown pants, a brown vest, and a tan hat.

They were headed to San Francisco to negotiate one a minor business deal for Hoss's Pa. Ben Cartwright normally would have sent his oldest son Adam, but Adam was in Colorado and Ben needed someone there now. Hoss and Will had been traveling for the last two and a half days, and Will had gotten up to early this morning. He yawned and looked over at Hoss then out the rear window of the coach. Hoss folded the letters of authorization that his father had given him and placed them back in his vest pocket.

Mrs. Tandy sat in the seat facing froward knitting as they went over the bumps in the road. She was young, beautiful, and very married. She had light auburn hair and her eyes matched the violet of her dress. She dropped one of her needles and Will reached down to retrieve it for her.

"Thank you Mr. Cartwright." she said, accepting the needle from his hand.

"You're welcome ma'am." Will said with a slight smile.

Just then the stage jolted suddenly leaving the road and they found themselves tumbling down the slight cliff. The door on Hoss's side swung open and the hefty Cartwright was thrown out. Will watched this and bit his tongue as he strained to hold on and shield Mrs. Tandy at the same time. The coach hit bottom and rolled once coming to rest on the open door.

Will took a moment to register the sudden stop. His knuckles on his left hand were scrapped and bleeding but it didn't look that bad and he was otherwise unharmed. He let go of where he had been holding on, "Are you alright Mrs. Tandy?"

The woman had been stabbed though the right shoulder with one of her knitting needles and her hat was missing. "I think I will live." she admitted through a pained grimace.

Will forced the door opened then climbed out helped Mrs. Tandy to follow. The driver lay about fifteen yards away with a broken neck. Hoss lay at the base of the cliff, which was only about twelve feet high, his body splayed in an odd position. His left arm looked as if it had practically been ripped from the socket and he was bleeding from a wound in his upper abdomen.

At first look Will feared his cousin was dead, but as he kneeled beside Hoss the giant let out a cough and then a moan. "Hoss?" he asked gently.

Hoss's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name. "Is everyone alright?" he asked with a labored wheeze.

Mrs. Tandy ripped a swath from the hem of her dress and knelt down to try and stop the bleeding. "Don't talk Mr. Cartwright." she said gently.

"I'm alright, Mrs. Tandy hurt her shoulder, and the driver is dead." Will said as he brushed sandy brown hair from Hoss's eyes. Will could make out the outline of Sacramento in the near distance. One of the horses had managed to brake free from the doomed coach and survive the drop nearly unscathed. Will knew what he had to do. "I'm going to take that horse and get help." he told Mrs. Tandy. "You stay here with Hoss." Mrs. Tandy nodded understanding. "You just lay still and keep quiet Hoss. I'll be back as soon as I can." Hoss nodded slightly in acknoledgement. At this Will practically leaped to the horse's back and road off.

---

Dr. Josephine Argyle and Dr. Thadious Johanson were on rotation in the emergency ward when the ambulance came in. Josephine Argyle was a short woman in her late twenties with neatly curled brown hair and sharp green eyes. She was going over papers as they lay her next case on her exam table. She pushed her golden spectacles up the bridge her nose, they seamed to slide more often since she had finally broke down and gotten thicker lenses. She knew she was only fighting the inevitable, but she was a stubborn woman. "What have you brought me?" she asked the ambulance attendant as she turned to face him. When she saw who they had brought in she nearly dropped her clipboard. It had been a year and a half since she had first met Adam and Joe Cartwright near the Ponderosa, but she recognized Hoss easily. She reached down brushing her fingers across his face. "Hoss?" she questioned.

It was the voice of an angel of mercy. Hoss opened his blue eyes, "Jo?" he asked with great difficulty, using the woman's nick name. On seeing her face a peace came over him and he closed his eyes again.

The ambulance attendant puzzled a moment then answered the question. "There was an accident with the stage. He has a wound in the upper abdomen, and suspected fracture of the sternum, clavicle and ribs. I also suspect internal bleeding."

Dr. Argyle took a quick assessment of the man's diagnosis. "Squeeze my hand if it hurts Hoss." she instructed taking his right hand and probing his abdomen. He squeezed at the slightest touch. She peaked under the dressing on the wound. What she saw was not good. She used a stethoscope to listen to his chest and she took his pulse. His pulse was to fast and his breathing labored. "Hoss I'm going to have to operate. Do you understand?"

Hoss weakly squeezed her hand again. "I trust you." His voice was nearly a whisper.

She called for a nurse and told the woman that responded to see that things were prepared. Then she went over to where her uncle Thadious was treating a woman with a wound in her shoulder. "When you finish I need you to send a telegram to Ben Cartwright."

The old Doctor looked up at his niece. "Why?"

"His son Hoss was just brought in, in bad shape. I'm going to operate . . . "

"But you don't like his chances." Johanson finished.

The patient spoke, "His cousin Will is outside. They wouldn't let him come in."

Thadious shrugged, "I'll talk to his cousin too."

"Thanks." She said rushing after the gurney with Hoss on it.

---

Will paced the hall angrily. When he saw a group rush out wheeling Hoss on a gurney. He grabbed a nurse with brown hair and glasses by the arm before she could pass him. "Nurse They won't let me see my cousin." he pointed to the gurney.

Dr. Argyle pulled back her arm, "Will Cartwright I presume." She realized he bore a slight resemblance to Adam Cartwright, thought she had to admit the mustache was a nice touch. "Hoss is being taken to surgery, and under the circumstances I will forgive your lack of manners. Now If you will excuse me, they can't operate without the doctor." At this she turned on her heal and hurried down the hall.

"Doctor?" Will yelled after her. It was then that he realized that though matronly in her dress the woman did not ware a nurse's starched white uniform with cap and bun. She had a half-bun and spit curls with no cap on her head, and wore a white blouse and dark grey skirt with her apron and surgeon's sleeve protectors.

"Dr. Josephine Argyle to be exact."

Will turned to find an older man with a beard standing behind him. "That name sounds familiar."

"Then you've heard about how she saved the lives of your cousins Adam and Joseph." the man said with a blank face.

Will nodded, "And you would be?"

"Dr. Thadious Johanson." the doctor offered his hand.

Will accepted the offered had, "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I will while I take a look at that left hand of yours."

Will looked down at his bloody knuckles and found himself following Dr. Johanson.

---

Ben Cartwright waited for the evening stage that would be carrying his oldest son Adam. Little Joe was over at the general store loading their order into the wagon. It was a beautiful spring evening, and Ben leaned against the wall of the stage office thinking. He was interrupted when the clerk in the office leaned out the window and looked at him with a somber face.

"This telegram just came through for you Ben." the man handed him an envelope then retreated back into the office.

Ben had a bad feeling about the small envelope. He opened it quickly and read. It was from Will, and it was not good news. He turned to face the man in the office, "I need to send a telegram to Dr. J.V. Argyle in Sacramento, and another to Mr. Alan Detrice in San Francisco." He wrote down both messages quickly and paid the clerk.

"Right away Ben." the man responded as he hurried over to the telegraph.

Ben slipped the telegram from Will into his vest pocket and turned to see the arriving stage. It pulled to a stop in front of the station and quickly began disgorging its passengers. Adam was the last one off and he caught his travel bag as it was tossed down to him.

Ben was really glad to see Adam at that moment, but decided to wait until they met up with Joe to tell him about the telegram. He took Adam's bag from him, "Joe has the wagon over at the general store." he managed a slight smile.

Adam stretched a little after the long ride. "Is something wrong Pa?" he asked as they made their way through the Virginia City street.

Ben looked back at Adam, "I'll tell you about it on the way back to the ranch."

"Alright." Adam nodded to his father. This was not good and Adam knew it.

---

Joe had just finished loading the last of it when he saw Pa and Adam walking toward the wagon. "That's the last of it Pa." he told the older Cartwright.

"That's good," Ben said as he set Adam's bag in with the parcels. "I want to get back to the ranch and get packed. All three of us will be leaving in the morning for Sacramento." Ben climbed up and took the rein.

"But I just got back." Adam protested as he took the seat beside his father.

"I know but . . . " Ben couldn't finish the sentence so he pulled the telegram from his pocket, and handed it to Adam.

Adam pulled out the telegram and developed a sour expression on first glance of the content. He then turned to face Joe who had climbed into the back and began to read aloud as the wagon began to move forward. "Dear Uncle Ben, I regret to inform you that we will not be able to meet with Mr. Detrice in San Francisco. Our stage overturned outside Sacramento. I am fine, but Hoss was badly hurt. He was taken in for emergency surgery at the Sacramento Community Hospital, but Dr. Argyle does not have much hope. Please come quickly, Will"

The contents were of the telegram were more than sobering. Ben loved all three of his sons deeply. He knew their strengths and weaknesses, and when one of them was hurt he wished with all his heart to take their place. "I'll need you to continue on to San Francisco Adam." Ben said with a sad note to his voice.

"Understood Pa." Adam nodded as he refolded the telegram.

Then all three men were silent. Each one saying a prayer. Not wanting to admit the possibility that Hoss was already dead.

---

After Informing Will that he had broken his two finger and sliced open another Dr. Johanson proved to be a gentle touch in treating them. Thadious had then taken him to the telegraph office and insisted on paying for the telegram and buying Will lunch before returning to the hospital. It was almost as if he felt that he owed the Cartwrights something. Perhaps he did after what had happened a year and a half before, but Will was not going to argue the point. At the moment he just wanted to find out about Hoss. He had been taken from surgery to a critical care ward, and Will let Dr. Johanson lead the way.

Dr. Argyle was standing over Hoss with a stethoscope to his chest. There were many beds, but no other patients. Hoss was breathing slowly and though it still sounded labored it did sound clearer. His chest was bare except for bandages and his left arm was immobilized against his body with the hand across the sternum. The bruises were dark and terrible.

"How is he Doc?" Will asked taking Hoss's right hand from her.

"I was able to stop the bleeding and stabilize the broken bones," she looked Will in the eye with her glasses sliding down her nose, "thankfully his lung was only bruised, but he has lost a-lot of blood and may be too weak to recover. At this rate he may not even regain consciousness." She frowned as she pushed her glasses back into place.

Will looked down at Hoss. His large cousin was usually the picture of health, but now he was so pale. "I'm sorry for being so rude to you earlier Doctor."

"It's okay. I ought to be used to it by now." she remarked off hand.

"That doesn't make it right." Will admitted.

Thadious took Hoss's hand from Will and checked his pulse. "The contrition will have to wait, because I do believe he's going into shock."

Will stepped out of the way as Dr. Argyle took Hoss's wrist. "Help me get these pillows out from under him." She turned to Will, "We need to raise his feet."

The three of them worked frantically to change Hoss's position in the bed. "It may make it a little harder for him to breathe." said Dr. Johanson.

"The lesser of two evils Uncle." Josephine shot back.

Thadious nodded, "We need to try a transfusion."

Josephine looked at her uncle, "That might kill him quicker."

"We have a male blood relative right here." Johanson pointed to Will.

"A trans what?" Will asked knotting his brow.

Dr. Argyle looked Will in the eye, "A transfusion is where blood is taken from a healthy individual and given to another that needs it. It has a slim chance, but if we don't try Hoss is as good as dead anyway."

"Dose this have a better chance of working if I volunteer?" Will asked.

"It might." she shrugged.

"What do I do?"

Dr. Argyle called to the nurse, "Amelia, bring that gurney over." Thadious helped the nurse position the gurney next to Hoss's bed. "Lay down and roll up your sleeve." Josephine pointed to the gurney. Will complied and Dr. Argyle found the necessary equipment. She then proceeded to prepare Will's arm.

"You may not want to watch." Thadious said, covering Will's eye with one hand.

Will felt a prick in his arm. When Dr. Johanson finally moved his hand Will looked down to see a rubber tube going from his left arm into Hoss's right. The gurney was at a slightly higher level than the bed and Will could see the red blood flow along the tube. "How long do I have to lie here?"

"Until a certain amount of blood travels from your arm to his." Dr. Argyle gently pushed Will's head back down so it was laying flat. "Just lie still and quiet, and tell me if you start to fell sick to your stomach or light headed. I will stay here and monitor both of you the whole time."

Will looked over at Hoss. His color was starting to improve already. Will rolled his head back and closed his eye whispering a silent prayer.

---

Will was not sure how long he had lain there when Dr. Argyle gently shook him. He looked down to find his arm bandaged and the tube gone. He looked over to see that the gurney had been pushed away from Hoss's bed and Hoss had been returned to his original propped up position. "How long?" he asked, seeing it was dark out.

"Long enough." Dr. Argyle stated. "I let you rest for a bit so you can recover." She helped him to sit then handed him a glass of juice, "Drink slowly."

Will did as he was told. "Did it work?"

Josephine looked into his brown eye with her green. "I think so, but he still isn't out of the woods. I'd like you to stay here for the night as well so we can be certain that the transfusion didn't harm you."

"Can I stay here next to Hoss?" Will asked.

"So long as someone in worse shape doesn't need the bed I think I can arrange that." Josephine gave him a smile. She held up a telegram. "This arrived while you were resting." She unfolded it and read. "Dear Jo, I trust your judgment. Do whatever you think is best. If anything special is needed, I will pay for it. Please keep an eye on Will as well. He may feel the urge to disappear, and I would prefer he didn't. I will leave on the first available Stage. Sincerely, Ben Cartwright"

Will couldn't help but look a little sheepish. "I'm not about to up and leave right now."

"I sure hoped you wouldn't." she admitted.

He smiled, "So, is Jo your nick name?"

Josephine took the empty glass from Will, "Yes, and you may call me that in private if you prefer, but around here it's Dr. Argyle. The night nurse on this ward is named Hanna. She will know where to find me if I'm needed." At that she left.

---

The next morning Dr. Argyle was glad to declare Will fit, but Hoss had still not come to. The stagecoach company had retrieved their things and brought them to the hospital. Will's bag had been pretty much intact, and Will was glad for the clean clothes. Though something had busted in Hoss's shaving kit, ruining almost everything in his bag. Plus another telegram had arrived from Uncle Ben saying that he, Adam and Joe had taken the morning stage and should be here day after tomorrow. Will hoped things would change for the better by then.

Will sat next to Hoss reading a book that Thadious had given him. It really wasn't that interesting, but it was better than counting how many times the sleeping giant breathed. The nurse came over and checked Hoss's vitals for the umpteenth time.

"Still no change?" Dr. Argyle asked.

Will looked up to see her and Dr. Johanson enter the ward. The nurse only nodded, and Josephine frowned. Only one other patient had been added in the night, a man with a high fever that moaned ever so often. They all watched as the nurse went to attend to him.

Dr. Argyle came forward putting a hand on Hoss's right shoulder, then bent and whispered in Hoss's ear. "You really need to wake up Hoss, or your Pa might decide he doesn't like me anymore."

The joke didn't get a rise out him, and Jo frowned even deeper.

Thadious changed the subject, "We were wondering if you would join us for lunch."

It was then that Will realized Jo wore no apron and carried a simple hat in one hand. Will closed his book and stood. "It's not like he's going anywhere." he looked over at his cousin. Will's stomach growled, "I swear I'll be back Hoss, but a man has got to eat." At that he left with the two doctors.

---

Will sat with Jo and Thadious at a sidewalk cafe not far from the hospital. They made conversation as they enjoyed the food. "I've been wondering Jo," Will began, "if Joe and Adam weren't exaggerating about how good a shot you are, where did you learn?"

Jo swallowed and dabbed a napkin to her lips before answering. "Will, you have to understand that I was fleeing a war zone." She doubted that she could make the same shot now because her eyesight had gotten so much worse, but she didn't voice the fact. "I learned to shoot like that from a Northern sniper that had been a childhood friend of my brother's. He thought he was doing Michael a favor by helping me defend myself." Jo paused, "I aimed for the gun stock because I can't kill. I had a choice but Adam and Little Joe didn't."

"And you didn't take any of the reward . . . " Will continued.

"Because it was blood money." she finished.

"I can accept that." Will nodded. "If it's not too personal, I don't think anyone was too sure what had happened between the two of you." Will pointed to Jo and then to Thadious.

Thadious cleared his throat, "I made a big mistake young man. I treated Jo like a child when she hadn't been one for a very long time."

"Part of it was that I have my fathers temper." Jo admitted. "When Lincoln was elected, I knew that war was coming, and I might never see Michael again if I didn't go East then."

"I tried to talk her out of it and failed." Thadious continued the story. "Then in a fit of selfish rage I tried to forbid her."

"As I left, he told me never to return, and I took him literally." Jo added.

"When I calmed down, I regretted it, but she was already gone." Thadious's face grew long. "I tried to write but none of my letters got through."

"I sent the first ones back unopened, and stopped receiving them all together shortly after Fort Sumter." Jo admitted.

"I knew she wouldn't just stand by while men died and feared for her life." Thadious said with vehemence.

"He was right of course." Jo said coyly. "Though after I lost contact with Michael my big concern was finding him."

"After he died at Antietam, you had no reason to stay with the army." Will finished.

Jo nodded, "There was another lady surgeon named Clara Barton there with a civilian group. After the battle she showed me the hole in her sleeve where a bullet had passed through and killed one of her patients. It really made things seam quite hopeless." she shrugged. "You've heard the rest of the story." She put her napkin on the table. "We had best head back."

They all stood and Thadious looked at Will. "We would like you to stay in our home until Hoss is better."

"Your uncle and cousins when they arrive as well." Jo finished.

"If you're sure you have room." said Will with a little surprised at the offer.

"We have a big enough house." Thadious assured him.

---

Two days later Will went with two of Dr. Johanson's servants to greet the stage. There had still been no real change in Hoss's condition and Will did not look forward to telling his Uncle Ben that. He watched as his uncle and cousins climbed out of the coach and Adam went to ask something of the clerk while Joe gathered their bag. He approached his uncle with a lump in his throat. "Help Joe with the bags Anthony." he said to the young man beside him.

Ben took a good look at his nephew from head to toe, noticing the bandage on his left hand. "I take it that happened when the stage turned over." he said pointing to it.

Will looked at the bandage self-consciously. "It's not that serious, but Dr. Johanson insisted on treating it." He pointed to the man helping Joe with the bags, "This is Anthony, he works for Thadious. There is a carriage waiting for us over there." he pointed he pointed to a nice carriage with a woman at the reins. "The woman is Abigail. She's the housekeeper."

Adam came over, "The next stage to San Francisco leaves at nine tomorrow."

Ben nodded, "Then you should get there before Mr. Detrice's deadline." He turned bag to Will, "Have you arranged for rooms?"

"Jo and Thadious insist that we stay with them." Will gestured to the carriage and started walking toward it. "Anthony and Abigail will take us to the house and then to the hospital," he shrugged, "or the other way around if you prefer." he added almost reading his uncle's mind.

Ben nodded approval and put a hand on Will's shoulder. "How is Hoss doing?"

"I'll tell you the whole story along the way Uncle Ben." Will had trouble facing Ben. Anthony climbed up beside Abigail after stowing the bags and once Abigail was sure the Cartwrights were in their seats she whistled to the team. The carriage pulled out of its spot at a fair pace and they made their way down the busy street. Then Will began the story leaving out the part about the transfusion.

---

Josephine was holding Hoss's left arm still while a nurse and orderly changed the dressing on his wounds and surgical incisions when Ben entered the ward. There were several other patients with various ailments in the ward and Hoss had been given privacy screens, though Ben could see plenty from where he stood. Ben watched unnoticed, seeing for the first time how terrible his son's injuries looked. There were lines in his abdomen and along his sternum where the flesh had been cut, deep purple bruises along his left side, and the left side of his collar bone looked like it had been patched together with pins of some sort.

When they had finished re-bandaging Hoss they adjusted him on the bed, and Josephine pulled up the covers. Then she looked up, and seeing Ben, she opened the privacy screens more. The nurse and orderly left and finally she spoke. "Did the others go to the house?"

She was just the way Ben remembered, though the lenses of her glasses seamed noticeably thicker. Not for the first time he found himself wishing that one of his sons or even Will would marry her, or that he was twenty years younger. "Yes, I wanted to have a chance to talk to you alone."

Jo motioned him past her to Hoss's side. "Aside from the broken bones his left lung and his heart were bruised." she began. "The bleeding was severe, but damage to other organs was minimal. The transfusion stabilized his condition, but he still shows no signs of waking up and the nurses have only managed to feed him some broth."

"Trans what?" Ben asked a little confused.

She gave him a strange look, "You mean Will didn't tell you?"

"Not about that," Ben scratched his chin, "at least I don't think he did."

Jo showed Ben the bruise in the crook of Hoss's right arm. "Will gave Hoss some of his blood to try and replace some of what Hoss had lost. That's probably the only reason Hoss hasn't died yet." She rolled her eyes, "I bet Will played down how badly he'd mangled his hand as well."

Ben sighed, taking a seat in the empty chair beside Hoss. "So Will helped saved his life."

"Well yes," Dr. Argyle admitted, "Will was also the one who came into the city looking for help."

"I'm assuming that your warning about how the chance of infection doesn't end until two weeks have passed stands." said Ben.

"It does," she admitted, "only I've added that it never hurts to pray."

Ben nodded, "I'll try and remember that."

"I have rounds to make, and then I'm supposed to work at the clinic for a few hours," Dr. Argyle stated, "but the nurses always know where to find me when I'm needed. So I'll see you later Ben." Then she left the ward.

Ben watched her go, and then looked down to Hoss. "With her as your doctor you have a better chance than she'll admit, but you really need to wake up Hoss." Hoss didn't respond and Ben settled in to wait for Adam and Joe.

---

Joe found himself trying to keep from losing his mind as he took his turn sitting with Hoss. Adam had left for San Francisco two days before and Ben, Will and Little Joe had begun a constant vigil over Hoss in shifts. Though there were reports of Hoss opening his eyes, he still hadn't woke up or responded to his name.

Joe had finally found a deck of cards and began passing the time by playing cards against the sleeping giant. He held up his hand and the one he'd drawn for Hoss. "Full house Hoss, read 'em and weep." He gathered up the hands and began to shuffle again, and though he wasn't keeping track of money he joked to his brother. "If you don't wake up soon Big Brother, you're going to find yourself broke."

"That's because you're cheating." Hoss grumbled with a little effort.

At the sound of his brother's voice Joe jumped and scattered the cards all over the floor. When Joe recovered, he bent down next to Hoss. "How long have you been paying attention?"

Hoss half opened his eyes and kind of shrugged, "A while."

"And you didn't say anything?" Joe asked as he knotted his brow.

Hoss smiled, "It was kind of funny listening to you play cards with yourself."

Joe rolled his eyes and stood up. "I should have known."

"Known what?" Ben asked as he came up behind Joe. It was time for the shift change and Dr. Argyle had come in with him to check on Hoss.

Joe looked at the two of them with a smile, "That throwing him off a cliff wouldn't change Hoss's sense of humor."

"I see your sense of humor hasn't changed either Baby Brother." Hoss said with a grimace.

At this Ben and Jo pushed past Joe. "How do you feel Hoss?" Ben asked barely containing his excitement.

"Real sore Pa," Hoss answered with obvious strain in his voice, "and kind of hungry."

Dr. Argyle put her stethoscope to Hoss's chest. "Can you cough for me Hoss?" she asked him kindly. Hoss mustered the best cough he could though it hurt and the sound was music to Jo's ears. She listened to his heart and took his pulse. "If it hurts to talk to much then don't," she urged him with a smile, "I'll see what I can do about some food and medicine for the pain."

Hoss looked at her with full recognition, "Thank you Doctor." he then closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Ben pulled Josephine aside, "How do things look?" he asked her with a straight face.

Jo tried to hold a straight face, "Considerably better, but keep praying."

"I will." Ben admitted before letting her continue about her business and going back to Hoss's side.

---

In the week after Hoss finally woke up his health had improved greatly along with his appetite. Adam had concluded negotiations with Mr. Detrice and returned to find everyone in good spirits. Now that two weeks had passed there was good reason to celebrate, and as Adam made his way to Hoss's bedside with an empty wheelchair the nurses and orderlies smiled back at him.

Adam stopped just outside the door of the private room that Hoss had been moved to. Where he found his brother as expected, half dozing. "If you're not to busy Hoss, I think it's about time you got out of that bed."

Hoss looked at his older brother noticing the wheel chair and smiling. "Did Dr. Argyle say it was okay?"

"It was her idea." Adam admitted as he enlisted a passing orderly to help him. It only took a few minutes to get the big man ready for a trip outside and they were on their way.

---

It didn't take Adam long to push the wheelchair outside and along a cobble stone path to a small chapel that connected with the hospital. As they got nearer, they heard the sound of a woman singing and someone playing an organ. Adam had heard that voice before and so had Hoss, and though they knew that Dr. Argyle had sung opera with her father they had never heard her before.

They entered the chapel to find Jo playing the organ and singing in what sounded like Italian. Thadious, Pa, Will and Joe were all in the first pew listening. Adam pushed Hoss's wheelchair to the end of the bench and took a seat with the others. Jo finished her song and all of the men but Hoss applauded.

She did not bow but stepped down from the platform smiling at Hoss. "I was just demonstrating the wonderful acoustics in the chapel, and though you might like to join us."

Hoss just kind of laughed, "I thought you told Little Joe you wouldn't sing to please a man's ego."

"That's Hoss," she admitted, "but I still sing when I feel like it."

"There is nothing wrong with that Josephine." said Ben. "I believe you had some good news for Hoss as well."

Jo smiled, "I think you should be well enough to travel back to the Ponderosa in another week. I've agreed to come visit a few weeks later and remove those pins from your collar bone." She gestured to his bandaged shoulder and immobile left arm. By now the others had gathered around Hoss and Dr. Argyle.

"Isn't that wonderful Hoss?" Joe couldn't contain his Joy.

"Yea, that does sound wonderful." Hoss admitted with a beaming smile.

"Adam, Will and Little Joe will leave for Virginia City in the morning," Ben told Hoss, "and I'll wait to travel with you."

Will rubbed his hands together, "Now that, that's settled Doctor, I hope you still feel like singing, because I've never heard anything so beautiful before."

Jo smiled and gestured them back to their seats where she sang several more songs before her duties called her away.

---

Ben and Hoss were about to board the stage home, and Jo and Thadious has seen them safely there. Hoss was fully dressed, and had his left arm in a sling that had been further secured to his body. "Now remember to have him see the doctor in Virginia City the moment you get off the stage Ben." Dr. Argyle finished her instructions.

"And I promise I won't let him touch the pin in Hoss's shoulder or his stitches so you can take them out the right way when you come." Ben finished.

Both Cartwrights took their seats in the coach, and Hoss stuck his right arm out the window taking Jo's hand. "Thanks for everything Doctor." the gentle giant smiled. "I swear if there are angels you must be one."

"I just do my job Hoss." Jo smiled back as she let go of his hand. "I'll see you both soon." The driver cracked his whip and the stagecoach sped off into the day while Jo and Thadious waved goodbye.


End file.
